VOX Box: Tommy Merlyn 1
Characters * Tommy Merlyn * Sara Lance * Oliver Queen * Arthur Curry * Rip Hunter Location * Udderly Delicious, Danny the Street * November 9th 2015, 0307 Local Time VOX Archive * Tommy Merlyn: chuckle You didn't do that... You're exaggerating. * Rip Hunter: chuckle No, sir... God's honest truth, that's exactly what Sara did. * Tommy Merlyn: sigh You're insane, Sara. * Sara Lance: chuckle I know. I know... but hey, what can I say? I make crazy sexy. slurp * Rip Hunter: chuckle I'll drink to that. slurp * Tommy Merlyn: opens, footsteps: 2 instances, door closes Oh, hey there, we're closed... * Oliver Queen: You're closed? It's like... eight o'clock. * Tommy Merlyn: Maybe that's what your watch says, but Danny says it's seven past- Wait... Ollie? * Oliver Queen: chuckle Yeah, Tommy. It's me... * Arthur Curry: slapping shoulder I'm happy to see I was right. I'll leave you to it then... I'll just be outside, okay? * Oliver Queen: Thanks Arthur. door opens, footsteps, door closes, footsteps, sigh How you doing, bud? * Tommy Merlyn: I'm... I'm good actually... * Sara Lance: slurp, glass clinking, footsteps breath: Oliver, what the hell do you think you're doing? * Oliver Queen: Hey Sara... * Sara Lance: I asked you a question. * Oliver Queen: I'm checking on a friend. * Sara Lance: Maybe he doesn't want to be checked on. You think of that? * Oliver Queen: Sara, please, I just... I just need to make sure he's okay. * Sara Lance: sigh Okay, well he said he's doing good so I can guess that means you can- * Tommy Merlyn: Sara, it's fine. * Sara Lance: Tommy? * Tommy Merlyn: I said it's fine. * Sara Lance: Tommy, you don't have to do this... I don't care if he's Green Arrow. I know I can kick the crap out of him. * Tommy Merlyn: No one is asking you to do that... * Sara Lance: Tommy, you asked for some privacy- * Oliver Queen: And I gave him like six years... How much do I need to give him before I can check on him? * Sara Lance: After six years and you're just now trying to make amends? That should tell you something, Oliver. * Tommy Merlyn: Sara, seriously... Leave him alone. Ollie isn't a problem... * Sara Lance: sigh Maybe, but he's a catalyst. expletive follows him wherever he goes. * Tommy Merlyn: I'm a big boy... I can handle my own expletive. footsteps Come on, Ollie. We can talk in my office. * Oliver Queen: 2 instances, door opens, footsteps: 2 instances, door closes, sigh Is Sara right? Should I not have come here? * Tommy Merlyn: You're fine... Have a seat. glass clinking You want a drink? * Oliver Queen: I'd love one. clatter * Tommy Merlyn: liquid pouring, sigh, liquid pouring, glass clinking, footsteps Here you go. * Oliver Queen: sniff What the hell is this? * Tommy Merlyn: Not a clue. Picked it up a month ago when Danny was in Santa Prisca. cough, cough, chuckle It's got a hell of a kick, but it's got a decent after-taste... * Oliver Queen: cough, cough, cough Wow... You ain't kidding... Whoa... That's a new color... Are my eyes fuzzy? Is there fuzz on my eyes? I feel like- chuckle Why'd you get this stuff? * Tommy Merlyn: Danny's still underage so he doesn't allow us to have alcoholic beverages at the bar. * Oliver Queen: cough, cough, chuckle Ah, well... What the hell is Arthur doing coming here then? * Tommy Merlyn: chuckle The friend of yours that came in with you? Is that how you found me? * Oliver Queen: chuckle Yeah, that's him... He thought the manager at this bar he frequents matched your description. * Tommy Merlyn: chuckle I see... Yeah, well, Danny might be BYOB, but he's got a certain charm. People that look like me or live 'unconventional' lives can find a family here. Thea's here, too. * Oliver Queen: I know... You think she wants to see me? * Tommy Merlyn: chuckle Not a chance in hell, friend. * Oliver Queen: sigh Yeah... I figured. * Tommy Merlyn: Give her time... She and Sara are getting better. Just like I am... Danny can really work wonders and there's another guy here who is helping them turn their lives around. * Oliver Queen: Tommy, if I ask you who that is and you say the name Niles Caulder, I'm gonna have to strangle you. * Tommy Merlyn: chuckle Not Niles... Actually you probably saw him out. His name is Rip Hunter. He's put together a team, just upstairs in fact. He's giving all of them a second chance. * Oliver Queen: Rip Hunter? Why does that sound familiar? Huh... cough, chuckle * Tommy Merlyn: Why did you come here, Ollie? * Oliver Queen: I can use your help, Tommy... I've got a meeting tomorrow in Nevada. Not a business meeting- * Tommy Merlyn: You mean Green Arrow has a meeting? * Oliver Queen: Yes, but nothing the League can know about... nothing my team can know about. But it's something that has to be done. There's kids in danger, Tommy. * Tommy Merlyn: Okay, but how can I help? * Oliver Queen: I have a silent partner in this. While we were preparing for this meeting, we were looking into our contact and found out you two crossed paths in the past. * Tommy Merlyn: Me? * Oliver Queen: You remember Veronica Sinclair? * Tommy Merlyn: Oh, expletive. Is this about some back room bets I made in Markovia? Because I only attended a couple matches before I realized that I wanted nothing to do with that scene. * Oliver Queen: No, Tommy... It's fine. I don't care about that. Any of it. You're not in trouble... but I need to know, do you have anything on Veronica Sinclair we can use? * Tommy Merlyn: Use in what way? * Oliver Queen: Anything at all, Tommy. I need this meeting to go my way. It's my only chance to save these kids... one of which is very personal to me. * Tommy Merlyn: sigh Take me then... Veronica and I had... we have history. If I'm there, I might be able to persuade her to do what it is you need done. * Oliver Queen: Tommy, you don't need to go, just give me some information on her and we can- * Tommy Merlyn: sigh I'm going, Oliver. That's it. * Oliver Queen: Tommy, it might get violent if things go south- * Tommy Merlyn: clatter And if I do nothing, kids get hurt? Yeah, well I got enough blood on my hands already but I can't take having kids' blood on my hands on top of that. I'm going. Trivia and Notes * Debut of Tommy Merlyn. * Story continues from VOX Box: Wait For It. * Story continues in Oracle Files: Cole Cash 1. Links and References * Deluxe Oracle File: Tommy Merlyn Category:VOX Box Category:Tommy Merlyn/Appearances Category:Sara Lance/Appearances Category:Oliver Queen/Appearances Category:Arthur Curry/Appearances Category:Rip Hunter/Appearances Category:The Legends/Appearances Category:Justice League/Appearances Category:Team Arrow/Appearances Category:Udderly Delicious/Appearances Category:Danny the Street/Appearances